Cascadian People's Republic
The Cascadian People's Republic '''or simply '''Cascadia is a Marxist-Reedist state in North America. The nation borders the United States of America and Canada. Cascadia is made up of three states in the Pacific Northwest region of North America and was formed after Socialists, Communists, and Anarchists, led by John Reed, seceeded from the United States during World War One. After fighting the war for three years the US was beginning to have food shortages in certain regions. John Reed and others in the region were fed up with the war and stormed government offices wielding rifles and pistols, starting the Cascadian Socialist Revolution. Heavily funded by Canada and the Confederate States of America, the region fully seceded two days after the revolution broke out and was recognized the following week by the allied powers. The United States Army invaded Cascadia following the revolution and Seattle was subject to mines and shelling by the United States Navy. The United States was forced to recognize the independence of Cascadia in its terms of surrender to the Allied Powers in 1918. History Cascadian Socialist Revolution Since outbreak of war in 1914 leftists in Cascadia had protested the war. On November 15, 1917, Socialists, Communists, and Anarchists united and seized government offices in Seattle, Spokane, Portland, and Boise. The next day the newly formed Cascadian Provisional Government declared independence from the United States. Canada and the Confederate States quickly recognized the newly formed republic in hopes of weakening the American War effort and began funding the nation. The CSA's aid of M-17 Washington light tanks especially helped secure Cascadian Independence after the United States tried invading through southern Oregon. Between recognition of Cascadia and the United States' surrender in 1918, the CSA and Canada shipped several hundred tanks, firearms, artillery pieces, and planes to help support Cascadia's Secession. As a part of the Treaty of Philadelphia, the United States was forced to recognize the independence of Cascadia and relinquish all claims to the states which had seceded. Interwar Period In Cascadia, Marxist revolutionary John Reed, who had helped lead the revolution in Portland, became Premier of the new republic. He enacted a series of land reforms collectivizing all farms and industry. Workers in key industries such as mining and manufacturing were given democratic control of their industry. In 1918, the Cascadian Red Army. The war hardened veterans from the Northern Front in Washington and Idaho served as the first officers and leaders of the Army, leading to it being relatively well trained. In 1919, John Reed had Cascadia intervene in the Russian Civil War, sending 7,192 men and 100 M-17 tanks to intervene in the conflict. They landed in Vladivostok in January 1920 and secured the city. The Cascadian divisions did little to help the Bolsheviks other than deter allied intervention, but it served as the first military alliance between the Soviet Union and Cascadia, an alliance that continues to the present day. In 1932 in the midst of famines in the USSR, Cascadia began sending aid once again. Wheat, corn, and any other crops that could be spared were shipped to Vladivostok where they were carried west to Moscow. World War Two On November 1, 1939, American Boeing B-17 bombers dropped bombs on several major cities in Southern and Eastern Cascadia. American tanks poured over the border, pressing deep into Cascadian territory. Lightning Warfare left the Cascadian Red Army stumbling to react and most of Southern Oregon and Idaho were occupied by the US by March 1940. Confederate Lend Lease tanks, planes, and guns were shipped to Cascadia faster than they could be built. American advances into Cascadia were halted in August 1940. In December 1940 Cascadia began receiving aid from the Soviet Union in the form of new experimental tanks. The T-34 first saw action in the Battle of Portland . The Battle of Portland ended in Cascadian victory on June 3, 1942, pushing back the front. Spokane, Washington was liberated from American forces by Cacadia on May 1, 1943. Cascadia was fully liberated by August. Confederate and Cascadian troops met for the first time after the Battle of San Francisco. The two armies proceeded East fighting in California and Nevada. Cascadia also opened a front with America on the Montanan Border, pushing deep into the country side before American Reinforcements slowed their progression. On May 9, 1945, the United States of America surrendered to the Confederacy after the Battle of Philadelphia. The United States and Philadelphia were divided into four occupation zones, given to Cascadia, Canada, the Confederacy, and the United Kingdom. Two months following the American Surrender, on August 9, 1945, Cascadia declared war on the Empire of Japan. Cascadian Marines joined Soviet forces in Kamchatka and joined in the Allied Invasion of Japan. Cold War Cascadia annexed the occupatied states of Montana and Wyoming in 1946. In 1949, they merged the occupatied states of Nevada and California into The People's Republic of California. This caused international backlash from the former allies and praise from the Soviets. Relations between Cascadia and the other American nations continued to deteriorate as the cold war came to a head. In 1962, in a military deal with the Soviet Union, Cascadia received 2,500 T-62 MBTs, 3,000 T-55 MBTs, as well as several bombers, artillery pieces, and more from the USSR in exchange for allowing the Soviets to build a missile base in Central Idaho. Confederate spy planes spotted the base which would've led to a political backlash. Confederate President Nimitz however chose not to release the information and to instead double military funding. In 1992, protests broke out in the former American States of Wyoming and Montana as well as California. A drought had broken out in the region and food supplies were short. In 1993, the People's Republic of California's communist party allowed free elections following intense international pressure. The new government requested readmission to the USA, ending communist rule in the nation. Cascadia made a deal with the American government wherein they would return Montana and Wyoming in return for agricultural and food aid from the US and CS. Modern History Cascadia faced a major economic crisis with the fall of many communist states in Eastern Europe and Western America. Curfews were set in place and resources were rationed until the crisis began to recede in the early 2000's. Cascadia still has close ties to both the USSR and China maintains a policy of supporting revolution in the third world. In 2011, Cascadia began intervention in the Syrian Civil War, backing communist rebels. In 2016 the Syrian Socialist Republic was declared, the first socialist state to rise following the "Fall of Communism" (1989-1993). Geography, Climate, and Environment --- Government and Politics Cascadia is a single party Marxist-Reedist state ruled by the Communist Party of Cascadia. Military The Cascadian Red Army Holds one of the Largest armies with equipment being imported from the Soviet Union and China. It also has it's own Arms Industry which produces many small arms and spare parts for tanks and Jets. the Branches of the Cascadian red Army are the following: Cascadian People's Ground army, the Cascadian People's Air Force, The Cascadian people's Naval force, the Cascadian Strategic force, and the Cascadian Special Operations forces.